


生日礼物第七十七章

by Lifeng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeng/pseuds/Lifeng





	生日礼物第七十七章

尹梓扬的房间里有一扇落地小窗和客厅外的阳台相连。可惜他所住楼层低，每天清晨只能看见蒙亮的日光反射在对面楼墙上的剪影，再往远处也是参差不齐的矮房，一众地在城市灰蒙的天边昏睡。  
所以每每清晨醒来时，他是不爱往窗边望的。  
昨夜他和尹皓疯了似地做/爱。从浴室到客厅，狼藉一路蔓延至房间，在他身上残了沉沉的疲乏。他一觉睡到天光大亮，醒来的时候伸手没有摸见尹皓，于是嘟囔了一声哥哥，见没有人回应，才略带紧张地睁开了眼。  
小扬扬从虚掩的门缝边顶了个脑袋进来。轻巧地跃上床席，在被褥上伸了个大大的懒腰。尹梓扬缓慢撑起身子把它揽进怀里，借以承托他悬空的心绪，这才在四顾中瞥见了窗外的尹皓。  
尹皓身上只着一条短裤，这会儿正倚在栏杆边出神。从尹梓扬的方向望去，他宽阔的脊背肌理分明，皮肤上还残着一道道让人心跳的红痕。尹梓扬看见他的指尖闪过一星火光，一袅吐出的白雾便消散在蒙亮的天边。于是这平日里黯淡的窗景似乎也随之明亮了起来。  
“哥。”  
他的嗓子嘶哑得喊出不来声儿，于是他清了清喉咙。尹皓立刻听见动静，转过身来顺带把手里的烟掐灭在了栏杆边上。  
“醒了？”  
尹皓走了进来，尹梓扬这才看清他的胸前也全是点点红印。于是他不好意思地把视线移向尹皓的脸，发现他眼窝深深的，看起来有些疲惫，忍不住问道：“你怎么醒那么早？不多睡会。”  
尹皓勾起嘴角，捏着他的下巴往他嘴上摁了一个吻：“你睡相不好你不知道吗？”  
“我哪有。”尹梓扬自觉睡相还行，毕竟这把年纪了也不会再因为长身体而在床上辗转反侧，但听见尹皓这样讲他还是心虚地扁了扁嘴。  
尹皓侧头亲了下他的脸颊，他笑着眯了眯眼，嗅到他身上那股陌生的烟味，忍不住抓起他捏过烟的手放在鼻子底下闻了闻，问：“你抽的是什么？”  
“没什么。”尹皓抽出手去揉他的头发，尹梓扬却伸手抢他手里的烟盒。尹皓把手往后一扬，尹梓扬便一脑袋撞进了他的怀里，搂着他的腰说：“给我尝尝。”  
尹皓闻言眉头一皱，捏起他的脸道：“尝什么，你不准再抽烟了。”  
“唔……可你也抽。”尹梓扬反驳。  
“你就这么有瘾？谁教你的？”尹皓语气里有些不满，责备地捏了下他的鼻子，他便嗡嗡地说：“我没有。”顿了顿，抬头望向了尹皓，“只是想你的时候难受，所以才抽。”  
尹皓一怔，对上尹梓扬澄澈的目光胸口顿时紧了紧，好半会儿才涩着嗓子说：“你戒了吧。”  
“戒不掉。”尹梓扬看着他说。半是事实，半是暗示。  
尹皓闻言沉吟半晌，撩起他额前的头发沉声说：“戒得掉，我陪你。”  
尹梓扬立刻意会尹皓的意思——哥哥是要陪他戒，也是要一直陪着他。他的心里一下充盈起甜蜜，笑着揽上尹皓的脖子去吻他。  
这时候怀里的小狗狗被挤在中间，难受地呜了一声，小腿抵着尹皓的小腹拼命推他。尹皓置若罔闻，反而伸手搂住尹梓扬更加挤兑起它来。尹梓扬感觉到他们一来一回的动静，忍不住咯咯笑出了声。  
尹皓悄悄推着小柴犬的屁股把它赶出了两人之间，咬着尹梓扬的下巴把他推进了床里：“笑什么？”  
“痒。”尹梓扬故意这么说着，伸手去挡他伸进被窝里的手。虽然身上的痕迹昨夜尹皓已经在他熟睡时帮他清理干净了，但他底下仍旧一丝不挂，被尹皓的手一点就着。  
“还疼吗？”尹皓在他耳边吹着气，手伸进后面摁了摁。  
尹梓扬蹭着他摇头，感觉到尹皓的手慢慢进来了。他深吸一口气，感觉心里的褶皱正一点一点舒展开来，把他和尹皓之间的空隙慢慢填满了。  
“我爱你哥哥……”尹皓进来的时候他忍不住在他耳边呢喃。尹皓随即用力一顶，他立刻呜咽一声，碎着声儿叫尹皓轻点。尹皓咬着他的耳根说我也爱你，他便浑身一个激灵，四下充盈着任他予取予求了。

尹梓扬再次醒来的时候已是中午。他迷迷瞪瞪听见门外厨房里传来捣鼓声，于是撑起酸软的身子，披了件衬衣走了出去。客厅里正在狗粮里埋头晃尾的小扬扬闻声抬头，咂了咂嘴巴跑到了他的脚边。  
灶台上传来砂锅盖翻腾的声音，案板上还搁着半截肉末。尹梓扬瞥见尹皓正在水池边清洗着什么，于是悄悄踩着赤脚走到了他的身后，一把环住他的腰说：“在煮什么呢哥？”  
尹皓似乎被吓了一跳，仓促地把湿着水的手表塞回手腕，摁扣系紧了。尹梓扬疑惑地从他背后侧了个头过去，什么也没有见着。  
他心里顿时一咯噔：“怎么了？”  
“没什么，洗了下手。”尹皓抽了纸巾擦干净手上的水，转身撩起他鬓角的碎发，盯着他朦胧的睡眼问，“睡醒了？”  
“嗯。”尹梓扬皱着眉头望着他手腕上那块破表——尹皓自从回来了手上便一直戴着它，像在珍藏着什么宝贝似的，让他看着就膈应。  
“饿了吗？”尹皓问。  
他黑着脸不回答，尹皓便兀自笑笑：“等会就能吃饭了，你先出去坐会儿吧。”  
他摇头，瞪着尹皓不说话。  
“怎么了？”尹皓问，“肚子又不舒服了吗？”  
他继续摇头，气鼓鼓地抓住了尹皓的手腕，抠着他手上的腕表问：“这是谁送你的？”  
没想到他刚一碰上尹皓便触电似地抽回了手，轻轻咳了一声：“不是别人送的，我自己买的。”  
尹梓扬见状立刻皱起了眉，沉声问：“你干嘛又骗我？”  
“我没骗你。”尹皓揉了揉他的脑袋。  
尹梓扬受不住他这幅故意装出的若无其事，眼眶瞬间酸了。他咬唇瞪着尹皓，拼命压着心里的不安，难受地冲他质问：“既然是你自己买的，那为什么不让我碰？”  
他气势汹汹地说完这句话，做梦也没想到尹皓居然扑哧笑了。他顿时整个天灵盖都要气翻过去，立刻转身要走，尹皓却揽过他的腰把他拉到自己身前，抵着他气呼呼的脸说：“怎么，你吃醋啦？”  
尹梓扬推了两下没推开，只好瞪着他沉声说：“你有病。我干嘛要吃一个手表的醋。”他这会儿身上只套了一件宽松的衬衣，尹皓往他腰上一揽，手臂便透过衣服贴上了他的皮肤，暖暖热热的。他喉结上下动了动，渐渐加快的心跳顿时拂了一半脾气。  
他气不过地往尹皓肩上咬了一口。  
“你快点，我饿了。”  
尹皓吃痛地嘶了一声，还没来得及答应就见怀里的人兔子似地溜走了，他笑着喊道：“别跑这么快，小心摔了。”  
外头顿时传来什么东西翻倒的声音。  
尹梓扬在房门口哎呦了一声，揉着撞到墙边成摞纸箱的脚趾头，转头瞪了他一眼。

尹皓做了他最爱吃的莴笋炒肉，炖鸡和番茄海鲜汤。  
这还是他们吵架半个月以来两人第一次坐在一起吃饭。尹梓扬摸了摸饿得发瘪的肚子，使劲吸了一口桌上的香气，筷子往鸡腿那儿一戳，娴熟地撕下来一大块肉先扔到了尹皓的碗里，然后才埋头扒起了饭。  
“我自己来，你多吃点。”尹皓笑着说完，只顾往他碗里夹菜，在他扫完一碗饭的时间里只喝了半碗汤。  
尹梓扬见状皱眉道：“哥你怎么不吃？”  
尹皓笑笑道：“我不饿，你多吃点。”  
“不行。我早就想说你了，你知不知道你瘦了很多啊，看起来一点精神也没有，吃多点好不好……”尹梓扬碎碎念着，抢了他的碗添上一大勺饭，再往里头浇了海鲜汤，把他挑进自己碗里的鸡肉堆到了他的饭上。  
“吃。”他冲尹皓扬了扬下巴。  
尹皓无奈地应了声好，却只低头扒拉了两口就放下了筷子，继续盯着他吃得津津有味的模样出神地看。等尹梓扬吃得差不多了他便说道：“我下午要回公司一趟，你在家等我，好不好？”  
尹梓扬这才突然惊醒自己好久没看手机消息了。昨天在机场发生的事情似乎恍若隔世，这会儿想起来才咯噔一惊，意识到自己还剩了个烂摊子没收拾。他赶紧放下筷子，一瘸一拐地跑进房间把手机翻了出来。  
一开机，无数条短信就狂轰滥炸式地涌了进来：

「尹梓扬！你就这样走了？你都不知道我们有多尴尬耶！」  
「Bosssss！那个帅哥哥是之前楼下那个帅哥哥吗？」  
「妈呀，松川的脸看起来超黑的，我觉得跟他合作的事情肯定吹了，尹梓扬你个混蛋！！」  
「你原来跟他有一腿！！你这个大骗子！55555」  
「完了，金主爸爸一个人回日本了，他什么话也没留下，完了完了。」  
……  
「妈的我要辞职，尹梓扬你再不接电话我就辞职。」  
「Boss我等你回来哦，你要带帅哥哥回来见我哦，要不然我就要跑路去日本！哼哼哼。」  
「我们工作室要完蛋了，散伙吧，我不管你了，你就永远别开机吧！886！」  
……  
「那个……没事了尹梓扬，危机解除，你还是我爸爸。」

“咳、咳咳。”聊天记录翻到这儿的时候他提到嗓子眼儿的一口气莫名其妙松了。他完全没搞明白发生了什么，又把记录从上到下翻了一遍。  
“怎么回事……”  
他想打电话给蓝莹琳把事情问清楚，但是又怕被她一通狂轰滥炸，于是苦恼地抱着膝盖窝在沙发里纠结，直到尹皓走过来把手机从他的手里抽了出来：“你别担心，我都帮你处理好了。”  
“什么？”他眨了眨眼。  
“蓝莹琳联系不上你，所以一早打电话问我你在哪，我就叫她把事情的经过都跟我说了。你别担心，工作室周转的事情，我会帮你们解决的。”尹皓轻轻一句话就把将要在他心里掀起的滔天骇浪平息了。尹梓扬不敢相信地听他说完，突然从沙发上站起来抱住了他。  
“哥……”  
尹皓拍拍他的肩膀，说：“资金的事情不用担心，你需要多少我都可以给你，只是可能需要一些时间。”  
尹梓扬把脸埋在他颈窝里闷闷应了声，又忍不住嘟囔：“算我借你的，会还。”  
尹皓本来想说不用，转念一想，改口道：“是我给你们投资，以后我就是你老板了。”  
尹梓扬哼了一声，悄悄抿了嘴角的笑意。  
尹皓又说道：“蓝莹琳还说你们要换新的工作室和设备，我这两天都会找人去安排，到时候你有什么需求随时跟我说。”  
“嗯。”  
尹皓想了想，说：“大概就是这样，我先回去把这些事情处理一下，你在家休息会儿，或者出去走走，我吃晚饭的时候再联系你吧。”  
“嗯。”尹梓扬悄悄吸了吸鼻子，却被尹皓听出了不对劲，扶着他的肩膀稍稍推开了他，看见了他通红的眼眶。  
“怎么又哭了？”尹皓伸出手背擦了他脸上的泪，轻轻捏了下他的脸。尹梓扬便侧头吻了下他的手指头，凑上去重新搂住了他，像把全身的重量都压在他身上似地抱紧了，没来由地说：“我好想你，哥。”  
尹皓闻言笑了，笑得苦涩又温柔。他深吸一口气，轻声答应道：“我在呢。”


End file.
